I Love You
by La Push Pup
Summary: Slash Pony/Steve. Swearing and Child Abuse are present in story. Making out is as far as it will go in this story. Love is something you cannot control, Steve learned this the hard way. It's even worse when you fall for your best friends baby brother.
1. I love you

Disclaimer: (I always forget this.) I own Nada, S.E. Hinton does.

A/N: Odd couple I know, but for some reason I love them together. I'm hoping to get further then I do on most with this story, because well, I don't get too far. I don't have a beta, so sorry for spelling, grammar, and punctuation mistakes ahead of time.

He was always my best friend's baby brother, and that's how I always viewed him. He was an annoying little twerp who followed Soda around like a lost puppy. I could never get rid of him, so why is it now that he is gone I want him to be here?

I keep telling myself it's because it is making Soda depressed, but for some reason my heart is saying no, idiot, that's not the reason. I don't get it, where the hell are these feelings coming from? Why all the sudden do I care about the kid, he's just an annoying little tag-a-long, isn't he?

Where is he, why is he missing, why did I never realize I love him? Okay where did that come from, I don't love the kid. I'm just upset that he's making Sodapop upset, right? Ugh, why do feelings have to be so complicated?

I'll never finish this stupid car if I keep thinking about Pony. Wait, why am I calling him that, he's kid to me. God, I hate this, crap, the cars finished and so is work. Now, I have to much time to think about Po no that kid.

I wish I could talk to Soda about this, but how do you talk to someone about potentially being in love with their younger brother. Wait, hold on, step back, I can't be in love with him. It's not possible, it can't be.

Then why do I miss him so much. Why do I wish I could give him a nuggie just so he would get irritated, but notice me? Why do I want to have him here so I can scoop him into my arms and kiss him?

Ugh, I am in love with him. What will Darry say? More importantly what will Soda say? I don't want to lose my best friend, but I want to be with Ponyboy. What do I do?


	2. I Miss You

Flashback

I was six years old when I met the first of the Curtis family. I had been playing alone in the sandbox, while my mom was talking to other mom's. The other kids didn't really come near me, as I was the new kid in town. I watched as a family of three boys and their parents walked in.

Parents, I had them, but I only thought of my mom like that. My dad was never around, and I could truthfully careless, because when he was he was a drunk. Anyway, back to that family.

Two of the three boys started to throw a football around, and seemed to be insisting the smallest one to join them. He shook his head no and walked towards me. I looked down at the sand shyly and started to make a sandcastle.

"Can I play witcha?" a small voice asked. I turned to see the little boy, who was about a foot shorter then me ask. I nodded slightly, and we began to make a sandcastle together.

"I'm Ponyboy, what's your name?" He said to me. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. His name was Ponyboy, I never heard of someone with a name like that before. He was still smiling though, so I decided to be polite, after all he was the first person to talk to me in Tulsa.

"I'm Steve," I replied quietly. I heard a bunch of feet running towards us and I looked up to see his brothers coming closer to us. One looked like a big nine years old, and the other looked like a movie star.

"Pony, what are you doing, you know you ain't supposed to talk to strangers, mama will get mad," The movie star boy said. I looked at him, and smiled, he looked nice enough.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN MIARIUM?" A man shouted. I turned around, my eyes getting big watching him walk towards my mum. I gulped slightly, seeing my father around here was not good.

"I..." My mother said, before she was smacked in the face. The three boys near me all flinched when they saw that. I didn't however, because I was used to it, seeing it and feeling it.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SON? ANSWER ME BITCH," He screamed before slapping her in the face. He turned around and searched before finally finding me. He stumbled his way towards me.

The other boys stood there in shock, and watched as my father grabbed my shirt collar and punch me in the gut. I gasped for air, and I could feel the tears come to my eyes. I knew not to cry though, because that would make the beating worse.

"Mr. please don't hit my friend, that's mean," The little voice of Ponyboy spoke up. I turned my head and looked at him straight in the eyes and shook my head no. My father glared before backhanding Pony.

"Don't touch him, he ain't doing nothin'" I said to my father who grabbed my arm tightly and started dragging me. I knew what he was going to do, since I spoke up to him.

"Step away from the boy if you don't want to be hit," I heard a deep voice say. I looked at the owner of said voice, and he looked like the spitting image of the eldest boy of the family.

"Don't you tell me what to do with my son," my father slurred. The man didn't hesitate, but just socked my father in the face.

End of Flashback

I remember that day specifically, because I had made my first friend in Tulsa, and a family that cared. Sad thing was, that the friendship I had with Pony only lasted a year, and then I started to make fun of him, and Soda became my best friend.

Yup, I used to like Pony more then Soda, big shocker to most people who didn't know. Speaking of Soda, he's crying officially right now. It's been a week since the boy's have been gone, Pony and Johnny that is.

The gang, minus Dally, Johnny, and Pony, are all at the Curtis house, sitting around like normal. Not really, because Darry and Soda are both crying and I'm damned well near it myself. Two Bit's just sitting there, not even cracking one joke.

I jumped slightly when the phone rang, and Darry's face became white as a sheet. He mumbled something I couldn't hear before hanging up the phone and turning towards us.

"Pony and Johnny were found, they're in the hospital, we got to go," he said. I knew that Darry was scared, because he didn't use proper English like he normally does. I pulled Sodapop near me, and held him close.

We let them go to the hospital alone, knowing that they needed it. So Two-Bit went to some party to get rip roaring drunk, and I went home to get hit by my father, oh the joy.

I guess that's when I got to thinking again of Pony, I prayed he was okay. I never prayed in my life, but you know when you really want someone you loved that's been hurt or is in trouble to get better you pray, that's what I did.

As soon as I walked in all I could hear was a faint giggle and I walked into the living room to see my father and some girl sitting pretty close on the couch together. I recognized her as one of my schoolmates, married mom's, I think her name was Cherry, and the school mate not the nom.

"Steve, glad to see that you are home, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Clarice Valence," My father said. I nodded slightly, not taking my eyes off the bright red head whose daughter was probably out with all her Soc friends.

"I've seen her around, tell Cherry that I said hi and I'll see her Monday," I smirked before walking to my bedroom, a smirk on my face, there would be no beating tonight. Haha, as if I would ever talk to that Soc.

As I slipped into sleep, the first thought in my mind was, I'm going to see Pony right away. So there we have it the day Ponyboy came back.


End file.
